kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schikado/Archiv 1
Willkommen im Kirby-Wiki! Wir freuen uns, dass du bei uns mitarbeitest. Damit du dich hier auch zurecht findest, haben wir dir hier ein paar nützliche Links: * Kategorie:Stub Hier siehst du, welche Artikel deine Hilfe benötigen * Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten Diese Seiten brauchen wir für das Wiki noch. Hilf uns, und erstelle sie! * Und wenn du glaubst, dass einer deiner Artikel ganz besonders gut ist, dann schlage im Forum den Artikl deiner Wahl als exzellenten Artikel vor oder nominiere einen Artikel für den Artikle des Monats. * Unsere Partnerseiten behandeln auch interessante Themen. Schau vorbei! right Unsere Hilfen: Wir, die Administratoren, stehen dir jederzeit zu Fragen zur Verfügung. Viel Spaß wünscht dir Nitzudan(Diskussion) Hallo erstmal... Hi, ich denke, ich schreib jetzt auch mal was hierhin. Um mich mal vorzustellen: ich bin der Krustenkäse und seit Ende Januar '09 hier dabei (bin also auch ein Neuling^^). Deine Artikel haben mir so weit auch gefallen, es fehlen meiner Meinung nach noch ein paar Bilder (sieh mal bei Kirby's Rainbow Resort nach - da gibt's sackweise Bilder zu jedem Kirby-Spiel). Sonst hätte ich nur teilweise die Kommasetzung zu beklagen, was aber kein großer Punkt ist (ich bin halt Perfektionist mit Leib und Seele xD), musst ihn also ncht ernst nehmen. Also auch weiterhin frohes Schaffen! (Krustenkäse 16:40, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Bilder Wenn du ein Bild in eine Vorlage einbindest, dann entferne bitte "Bild:" und "|170px", denn die Größe und das Bild sind in der Vorlage schon enthalten. Danke für deine gute Mitarbeit :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:25, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Poppy Bros Jr. Ich habe deinen Artikel "Poppy Bros. Jr." gelöscht, da man hinter dem "Bros" keinen Punkt schreibt (ich bin so ein GOTTVERDAMMTER Perfektionist!!!). Deinen Artikel findest du nun unter "Poppy Bros Jr.", also ohne den Punkt. Bitte entschuldige die Umstände... Der Artikel ist aber sonst echt gut geworden, mach witer so! (Krustenkäse 19:50, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) :Löschen können nur Admins, und leeren der Seite ist auch als Vandalismus zu verstehen, bitte verschieben oder eine Weiterleitung erstellen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:54, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Eigenes Verhalten In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass mein Verhalten sogar als Vandalismus aufgenommen wurde, denke ich, dass es wohl das Mindeste ist, dass ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldige. Es wird sicher nicht mehr vorkommen (ich hoffe, das Ganze klingt jetzt nicht zu steif, ich meine es aber wirklich ernst, also sry nochmal). (Krustenkäse 18:49, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Heimatlose Waddle Dees Warst du schon mal in meinem Heim für Waddle Dees? Sie suchen ein neues zuhause ("Furreal Friends" lässt grüßen^^)! Außerdem ist eine Benutzerseite ohne wenigstens einen Waddle Dee praktisch leer!!! (Krustenkäse 16:23, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Popstar Der heißt Popstar? Irgendwie gefiehl mir Mike besser... aber danke für die Verbesserung, mach ruhig weiter so. "Kirby arond the World" ist 'ne klasse Rubrik, danke vielmals für den Tipp =D. Oh, ich hoffe, du behandelst den Waddle Dee gut - sie sind sehr sensibel, wenn du verstehst... (Krustenkäse 14:57, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Harvey Der Name ist klasse! Ich überleg mir mal ein paar für meine... Krustenkäse 21:22, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Feuerball Kirbys schönste Fähigkeit - dank dir jetzt auch hier! Er sieht so genial aus... Krustenkäse 14:11, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kirby's Dreamland Falls es dich interessieren sollte, habe ich auch eine Zeit lang "Kirby's Dreamland" gespielt. Beim Endgegner habe ich aber nie Kracko besiegen können...Krustenkäse 18:00, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Jo, vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche! (das Konfetti hebst du aber bitte wieder auf - ich bin zu faul zum staubsaugen ^^). Ich hätte mal ne andere Frage: hast du dir einen Sack voll neuer Kirby-Spiele gekauft, oder woher hast du diese ganzen Infos? Bin nur beeindruckt, also... Krustenkäse 17:31, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Waddle Dee-Futter Maxi-Tomaten sind schon ok, gehen aber auf Dauer stark auf den Geldbeutel. Billiger ist es, wenn du ihm einfach normales Essen gibst, so wie z.B. Kirschen. Aber ich würde an deiner Stelle auf Süßigkeiten aufpassen: Waddle Dees lieben Unverwundbarkeits-Süßigkeiten! Schließ sie am besten gleich weg! Kannst du mir einen Link zu der Kirby-Seite geben? (ich bin zu faul zum googlen...^^) Krustenkäse 18:55, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bitte um Hilfe Ich habe hier im Kirby-Wiki eine Art Großprojekt gestartet: zu jedem Artikel füge ich Bilder aus älteren Spielen hinzu (z.B.: Beam-Fähigkeit). Wenn du gute Bilder besitzt, füge sie doch bitte unter dem Artikel in einer Galerie ein: >hier Bildcodes einfügen!< (schließt die Galerie - unbedingt notwendig). Entferne bei den Bildcodes dann noch unbedingt "", "" und "thumb|" und schreib als Bildbeschreibung den Namen des Spiels, aus welchem das Spiel stammt. Dein Krustenkäse 14:31, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe! Nur für mich und Nitzi ist die Arbeit schon etwas groß... oh, und deine Bilder holst du besser von Rainbow Resort, da die erstens viel mehr haben und man uns zweitens vielleicht wegen unerlaubter Übernahme von Dateien aus einem anderen Wiki (oder so...^^) "strafbar" machen. Die Infos kannst du aber, glaube ich, weiterhin von dort beziehen. Sehr gut, die Seiten Glutifer und Pengy sehen gut aus! Mach weiter so! Und wenn du noch andere Bilder zu anderen Themen einfügen oder ergänzen könntest, wäre das eine sehr große Hilfe! Der goldene Waddle Dee Ist Harvey gut erzogen und auch sonst ein guter Waddle Dee? Dann trag dich gleich ein beim goldenen Waddle Dee! Krustenkäse 19:04, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neue Unterschrift Deine neue Unterschrift ROCKT!!! Sieht echt gut aus! Wie hast du denn herausgefunden, wie man das macht? Mir gefällts jedenfalls ^^ Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 18:43, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, da hast du mehr geschafft als ich - ich finde NIE etwas auf den Hilfeseiten heraus, da sie oft kompliziert verfasst sind (finde ich). Alle Achtung! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 13:36, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Re Siehe meine Disku. Ich wollt auch mal fragen, ob du vielleicht auch noch Interesse hättest, in anderen Wikis mitzuarbeiten - heißt eigentlich; ich hab noch ein paar Wikis, wo ich Mitarbeiter brauche. Du kannst sie dir ja mal ansehen und mir Rückmeldung geben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:29, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Wikia Gaming * Wikia Entertainment * Wikia Support PS, wenn du Interesse hast, kannst du mich auch in Skype kontaktieren. Meinen Namen kannst du ggf. hier finden: Benutzer:MtaÄ (Skype ist kostenlos, falls du dich das fragst) Skype Du hast nicht zufällig Skype? Da könnte ich dich nämlich ununterbrochen zuspamen (^^) oder du könntest Fragen an MtaÄ oder Nitzudan direkt stellen. Hier ein Link: Skype-Download. Melde dich einfach, wenn du dich entschieden hast oder es sogar schon heruntergeladen hast! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 18:24, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach, denk nicht lang, machs einfach! Es wird dir Spaß machen! Und melde dich wenn du soweit bist (plus dortiger Username). Mach es! Bitte! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 13:45, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das war kein Witz! Und ignorier mich nicht! MtaÄ sagt das, also beweise dass es nicht stimmt! Biiiiitte! JETZT!!! Du gehst auf den Link, lädst es runter und suchst nach mir. Ok? Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 14:13, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass ich dich zuspamme. Ich wollte nur sagen, das ist keine Absicht und auch nicht so gemeint. Überlegs dir einfach, ok? Jaaaaaa, wenn ich mal bettel, dann...! Ok, wie heißt du denn? Anmeldung Da sich einige neue Teilnehmer am "Goldenen Waddle Dee" angemeldet haben und ich langsam den Überblick verliere, bitte ich alle, die teilnehmen wollen, sich im Waddle Dee-Heim nochmals einzutragen. Vielen Dank! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 12:20, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Gegner Ich sehe, du hast es schon bemerkt... auf der Seite Revenge of the King ist nun eine Liste von Gegnern vorhanden, die hier einen Artikel erhalten sollten. Ich arbeite auch schon dran, also bist du nicht allein, aber wenn du mal nicht weißt, was du tun könntest... :) Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 16:56, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: auf irgendwas Die 300-Artikel-Marke haben wir sowieso schon so gut wie geknackt ^^, da mach ich mir gar keine Sorgen. Du baust noch ein paar Artikel aus? Auch gut. Zu der Vorlage: ich werde Marc mal ein bisschen nerven, dann geht das schon :P Ich geb dir Bescheid! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 20:04, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC)